The present invention relates generally to a retail terminal, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for operating a retail terminal having a proximity detector that is operable to ascertain movement and distance of a consumer relative to the retail terminal.
In the retail industry, a number of electronic retail terminals are used throughout a retail store. For example, the retail store may include a number of point-of-sale (POS) terminals such as traditional assisted (i.e. clerk-operated) checkout terminals. In addition to assisted point-of-sale terminals, the retail store may also include a number of unassisted point-of-sale terminals such as self-service checkout terminals. Self-service checkout terminals are terminals which are operated by a customer without the assistance of a retail clerk.
Moreover, in addition to point-of-sale terminals, the retail store may also include a number of information retail terminals such as kiosk-type devices. Such information retail terminals are generally located throughout the shopping area of the retail store and are provided to perform various information retail functions such as a product demonstration function (e.g. an audio/video advertisement), a customer data collection function (e.g. collecting and maintaining a customer profile database), and in some cases even a transaction function in which a customer may use the kiosk to tender payment for his or her items for purchase. In summary, information retail terminals may be used to display product information to retail customers, or may be used as an interactive retail terminal which provides assistance to customers in response to a customer""s input via a keypad or the like.
A typical kiosk session begins at a logical starting point such as a xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d page. From this page, the user is able to navigate through additional pages by using a keypad, mouse, touch screen monitor, or other input device. The user can then view product information or in some cases even purchase products if the kiosk is equipped with a payment device such as a card reader device for allowing the user to tender payment with his or her credit, debit, or smart card.
When the user is finished with the session, or when the user walks away, it is desirable to reset the kiosk. What is meant herein by the term xe2x80x9cresetxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cresettingxe2x80x9d in regard to operation of the kiosk is the halting or otherwise ending of the current terminal session and the returning of the kiosk to a predetermined idle state in which the kiosk is rendered prepared for subsequent users. For example, the kiosk may be reset by ending the current terminal session and returning to the xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d page so that the kiosk is in a logical starting place for subsequent users. The kiosk is typically reset by the user when the user desires to end his or her terminal session. In particular, when the user desires to end his or her terminal session, the user typically presses a predetermined button on a keypad, or location on a touch screen which causes the kiosk to be reset. In addition, the kiosk may have several different types of audio/video messages depending on whether someone is proximate the kiosk, walking by the kiosk, or approaching the kiosk.
Generally, when a retail terminal has not been in use for a predetermined time period or no one has approached, walked past or touched the retail terminal, the retail terminal may enter a power down mode. A power down mode generally extends the life of the retail terminal in addition to saving energy. Once the retail terminal is in a power-down mode, it needs to be activated by an external event. Once activated, the retail terminal may enter a first mode of operation before entering into a second mode of operation through user intervention or automation.
Prior art retail terminals have utilized several methods of customer or user detection to provide a means for activating the retail terminal during a power-down mode or for changing modes of operation. The prior art event activation methods for consumer detection by the retail terminal typically, includes an infrared or ambient light scheme. Other detection methods include user intervention such as touching the retail terminal and capicitance circuits. These prior art schemes however, do not employ true proximity detection. Rather, these prior art schemes are mere detection of a consumer within a single zone or area. The prior art schemes, trigger when a customer is within the particular zone of the retail terminal defined by the detection scheme, or touches the retail terminal in some manner without regard to actual distance therefrom.
It would be desirable for a retail terminal to be able to detect the approximate distance that a customer or user is to the retail terminal.
It would also be desirable for a retail terminal to be able to detect the movement of a customer relative to the retail terminal.
Thus, at times it would be desirable for a retail terminal such as a kiosk to detect whether a consumer is approaching, walking by, or walking away from the unit in addition to the detection within a specific area about the kiosk for powering up the kiosk. Such detection could help prevent false activation of the kiosk, such as if someone was simply walking past the kiosk and not actually approaching it. Additionally, some retail terminal devices, such as an information kiosk, could change modes of operation depending on the actual distance the user or customer is to the information kiosk. As an example, if someone is just walking past the kiosk and not approaching it, it would be desirable that the kiosk would recognize this fact and could play a sound clip to try and attract the potential user to come back to the kiosk. Similarly, if a user was actually approaching the kiosk, the information on the screen could change as the user approached closer.
Thus, it would also be desirable to provide a retail terminal such as a kiosk which is capable of performing in various modes depending on whether a customer is proximate the retail terminal, walking away from the retail terminal, walking by the retail terminal, or walking towards the retail terminal. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a retail terminal that can be configured to perform in such various modes depending on the position or distance and the movement of the customer relative the retail terminal. In addition, it is desirable to provide a retail terminal that allows a retailer to determine traffic patterns associated with customer movement throughout the retailer""s store.
What is needed therefore is a retail terminal which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks and achieves the desired provisions stated above.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a retail terminal. The method of operating the retail terminal, includes the steps of transmitting a pulse train signal with a transmitter, receiving any return pulse train signal produced by reflection of the pulse train signal from a consumer with a detector, processing the return pulse train to determine if the consumer producing the return pulse is approaching or leaving the retail terminal, producing a consumer movement signal in response to and consistent with the determination of whether the consumer is approaching or leaving the retail terminal, and changing a mode of operation of the retail terminal depending on the consumer movement signal.
In accordance with an aspect of the first embodiment, the pulse train signal comprises a sequence of frequencies with each frequency pulsed for a predetermined period of time at a predetermined amplitude. Further, it is preferable that the pulse train be transmitted, detected, and analyzed continuously.
Still further, it is preferable that the step of processing the return pulse train to determine if the consumer producing the return pulse signal is approaching or leaving the retail terminal, includes the steps of comparing the amplitude of each return frequency of the return sequence of frequencies to a threshold amplitude stored in the memory device corresponding to each frequency of the sequence of frequencies, generating and storing a threshold exceeded flag for each frequency of the return sequence of frequencies of which the threshold amplitude has been exceeded, and producing an approaching consumer movement signal if the number of threshold flags increases, else producing a leaving consumer movement signal if the number of threshold flags decreases, then producing a leaving consumer movement signal. According to one aspect, the return sequence of frequencies is filtered into component frequencies before the step of comparing the amplitude of each return frequency of the return sequence of frequencies to a threshold amplitude stored in the memory device corresponding to each frequency of the sequence of frequencies.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a retail terminal. The retail terminal comprises a transceiver for (i) transmitting a pulse train signal, and (ii) receiving a return pulse train signal produced by reflection of the pulse train signal from a consumer, a processing unit electrically coupled to the transceiver, and a memory device electronically coupled to the processing unit. The memory device has a plurality of instructions stored therein which, when executed by the processing unit, causes the processing unit to (a) transmit the pulse train signal with the transceiver, (b) receive any return pulse train signal with the transceiver, (c) analyze the return pulse train signal to determine if the consumer producing the return pulse train signal is approaching or leaving the retail terminal, (d) produce a consumer movement signal in response to and consistent with the determination of whether the consumer is approaching or leaving the retail terminal, and (e) change a mode of operation of the retail terminal depending on the consumer movement signal.
It is preferable that the pulse train comprise a sequence of frequencies with each frequency pulsed for a predetermined period of time at a predetermined amplitude. Further, it is preferable that the memory device has further instructions stored therein to analyze the return pulse train signal having a return sequence of frequencies to determine if the consumer producing the return pulse train signal is approaching or leaving the retail terminal.
The determination may be accomplished by (1) comparing the amplitude of each return frequency of the return sequence of frequencies to a threshold amplitude value stored in the memory device corresponding to each frequency of the sequence of frequencies, (2) generating and storing a threshold exceeded flag for each frequency of the sequence of frequencies of which the threshold amplitude has been exceeded, and (3) if the number of threshold exceeded flags increases during a predetermined time period, then producing an approaching consumer movement signal, else if the number of threshold exceeded flags decreases during a predetermined time period, then producing a leaving consumer movement signal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful apparatus and method of operating a retail terminal.
It is another an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method of operating a retail terminal.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a retail terminal that can detect the actual proximity or distance of a customer relative to the retail terminal.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a retail terminal that can detect movement of a customer relative thereto.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a retail terminal that can detect whether a customer is approaching (walking toward), leaving (walking away), or passing (walking by) the retail terminal.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a retail terminal that is operable in various modes depending on the proximity or distance that a customer is to the retail terminal;
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a retail terminal that is operable in various modes depending on movement of the customer relative to the retail terminal.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.